Zeraora
Character Synopsis Zeraora is an Electric-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation VII in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It creates a powerful magnetic field by emitting strong electric currents from the pads on its hands and feet. It can use this magnetic field to levitate and move through the air at high speed. Its max speed is said to be about the same as that of a lightning strike. Unlike other Electric-type Pokémon, it doesn’t have an organ within its body that can produce electricity. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: '''Pokemon '''Name: '''Zeraora '''Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: 'Mythical Pokemon, Thunderclap Pokemon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Capable of electrifying it's claws and using them as an attack. Should also have this as a result of being an Electric Type), Magnetism Manipulation (Has manipulation over strong magnetic fields, of which it can use to grant flight), Energy Manipulation (Through Plasma Fists, they can generate strong energy to attack foes), Fire Manipulation (Can attack using flames with Fire Punch), Life-Force Absorption (Able to drain the life essence of an opponet with Drain Punch), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce the feeling of drowsiness and put an opponet to sleep with Snore), Metal Manipulation (With Iron Tail, they can enclose their tail with Metal and attack an opponet), Stats Amplication (Through numerous abilities that increase Zeraora's stats), Barrier Creation (Quick Guard creates a barrier that completely nullifies attacks that involve sudden increases in speed), Thread Manipulation (Able to produce webs that paralyze an opponet through Electroweb) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Fought on par with Guzzlord, who's able to overwhelm Tapu Fini. Comparable to Legendary Pokemon such as Zygarde, who fought Mewtwo. Vastly superior to Pokemon featured in Pokemon Stadium, some of which having the ability to learn Seismic Toss. Should also be on par with Mew, who has shown they can create entire dimensions with their own Suns) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Ultra Beasts, who can cross entire light years in seconds to reach other Ultra Wormholes, some of which are 1,432 to 3,545 light years away from Alola) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Capable of going up against The Ultra Beasts and physically harming them with their attacks. Also vastly more physical than Pokemon who can produce Seismic Toss's close to this magnitute) 'Durability: Solar System Level ' 'Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles. 'Intelligence: '''Unknown. Presumably a capable warrior and fearsome predator, going by its Pokedex entries. '''Weaknesses: '''Ground-type attacks. Electric Types are naturally resistant to Zeraora's electric abilities. Zeraora does not possess the organs required to produce electricity, forcing it to absorb electricity from its environment to use its most powerful electric attacks. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Volt Absorb:' Zeraora is able to absorb oncoming electricity to rapidly heal its own injuries while making it nearly impossible to damage it directly with electric attacks. Moves *'Charge:' Zeraora begins charging and storing electrical energy to double the power of its next Electric-type attack. In addition, its resistance to ranged attacks will increase significantly. *'Close Combat:' After closing the distance between itself and its foe, Zeraora unleashes a barrage of practiced melee attacks to deal heavy damage. But this move also lowers Zeraora's defense against close-ranged attacks due to how close it requires Zeraora to be to its opponent and the aggressive nature of the move itself. *'Discharge:' Zeraora unleashes a flare of electricity that can easily paralyze most foes by numbing their muscles and nerves. *'Fake Out:' Zeraora fakes its opponent out to strike first and make them flinch. However, this move will only work if it’s the first move used when Zeraora enters battle. *'Fury Swipes:' Zeraora repeatedly claws it its opponent to wear them down. *'Hone Claws:' Zeraora sharpens its claws to boost the power and accuracy of its attacks. *'Plasma Fists:' Zeraora's charges its fists with massive amounts of electricity and plasma that gets discharged into the environment after Zeraora pummels its foe. This gives all non-elemental attacks used immediately after Zeraora successfully used Plasma Fists into Electric-type attacks that Zeraora can absorb. *'Quick Attack:' Zeraora rushes forward at blistering speeds far surpassing its normal agility in an attempt to strike first. *'Quick Guard:' Zeraora raises a barrier that completely nullifies attacks that involve sudden increases in speed such as Quick Attack and Extreme Speed. Successive uses of this move lower its effectiveness and may potentially cause the barrier to fail. *'Slash:' Zeraora rakes its claws through its opponent with an increased chance to deal critical damage. *'Snarl:' Zeraora growls menacingly and rants at its foes to unnerve them, lowering the effectiveness of their ranged attacks. *'Spark:' Zerora attacks its opponent while charged with electricity, potentially numbing the target's muscles and nerves to the point of paralysis. *'Thunder Punch:' Zeraora charges its fist with electricity before punching the target, potentially paralyzing them. *'Volt Switch:' Zeraora attacks its opponent while charged with electricity before swapping out of the battle if an ally is available to take its place. *'Wild Charge:' Zeraora shrouds itself in electricity and recklessly smashes into its target, dealing heavy damage but also inflicting a portion of this damage on Zeraora as recoil. *'Thunder:' Zeraora fires off a powerful bolt of light blue electricity that can potentially cause paralysis. Its accuracy is heavily increased under rain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Warriors Category:Mammals Category:Martial Artist Category:Claw Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Metal Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Thread Wielders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4